godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Spear of Destiny
The '''Spear of Destiny was a weapon that was acquired by Kratos in God of War II after he killed the Dark Rider, who wielded it, and much later found his dead Griffin, and in it, the spear itself. The spear was a magical weapon with Purple crystals that were infused in its ends, which could be used to pierce enemies and even created more explosive crystals. It also had the ability to extend and retract itself for greater range attacks. God of War: Ascension Spear of Destiny (Multiplayer) '' God of War II On the way to the Titan, Typhon, and again when Kratos arrived at the Island of Creation, the Dark Rider appeared and attacks him with the Spear of Destiny. Kratos then jumped onto the Dark Griffin after he jumped off Pegasus and counterattacked the Dark Rider. Kratos stabbed him numerous of times and took the Spear of Destiny. From there, Kratos speared the Dark Griffin and chopped its wings off, which sent it crashing to the ground. When Kratos traveled across the Island of Creation, he came across the body of the dead Griffin in the Lowlands and took the Spear of Destiny as his own. You could then level up that weapon up to increase its power and gain new abilities for it. Attacks Level 1 *'Deadly Slash''' - Slash the Spear in a wide arc striking multiple enemies. L1 + square *'Piercing Shards' - Fire a volley of razor sharp projectiles. L1 + triangle *'Piercing Shards (Air)' - Fire a volley of razor sharp projectiles while airborne. L1 Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Unfortunate Remains' - Use the Spear to create deadly hazards that will explode upon enemy contact. L1 + O Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Altering Slash' - Slash the Spear in a wide arc. One enemy who is struck will explode after a short time. L1 + square Gallery Spear of destiny.jpg Sod-57353 2.jpg Spear of Destiny - attacks.jpg Spear of Destiny in God of War II.jpg Dark_Griffin's_corpse.jpg Spear of Destiny.jpg Spear of Destiny Multiplayer.PNG|Spear of Destiny Multiplayer Trivia *Along with the Barbarian Hammer and the Blade of Olympus, the Spear of Destiny could be used to infinitely jump in God of War II when it was accompanied by a combination of moves. That was not intentionally inserted by programmers and was considered a glitch. * In Christian Mythology, Saint Longinus pierced the side of Jesus in the cross to make sure that he was dead. The spear that he used was an important relic in Christianity and had many names like Holy Lance, Lance of Longinus, and also the Spear of Destiny, but there was no apparent relation between the weapon in the game and the weapon in The Gospel of John. That was possibly alluded to in the game guide's description of the spear as it contained the power of an unknown God. *It was never revealed what happened to the Spear as Kratos traveled back in time and started the Second Titanomachy, since neither the Spear nor the Barbarian Hammer were available in God of War III. *If the Spear was examined closely, it's possible to see that it constantly and slowly extended and retracted itself while Kratos held it, even when he did not use it in combat. *The Spear of Destiny was available as an item in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Any of the characters could use it as a weapon. *The Spear was accessible in God of War: Ascension Multiplayer. Site Navigation Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War II Category:Real Life Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection